Euro 2016
The 2016 UEFA European Championship, commonly referred to as Euro 2016, is the 15th edition of the UEFA European Championship, the quadrennial international men's football championship of Europe organised by UEFA. It is currently being held in Newleaf Island from 10 June to 10 July 2016. Spain are the defending champions, having won the 2012 edition. For the first time, the European Championship final tournament will be contested by 24 teams, having been expanded from the 16-team format used since 1996. Under this new format, the finalists will contest a group stage consisting of six groups of four teams, followed by a knockout stage including three rounds and the final. Nineteen teams – the top two from each of the nine qualifying groups and the best third-placed team – joined Newleaf Island, who qualified automatically as hosts; a series of two-legged play-off ties between the remaining third-placed teams in November 2015 decided the last four spots at the final tournament. Newleaf Island were chosen as the host nation on 28 May 2010, after a bidding process in which they beat France, Italy, Turkey and Norway/Sweden for the right to host the 2016 finals. The matches will be played in twelve stadia in seven cities: Alum Chine City, Cocoa Beach, Glendale, Home, Leedstown, Porttown and West Riverbank. It will be the first time that Newleaf Island have hosted the tournament. The Newleaf Island team have won the European Championship a record four times: in 1964, 1980, 2004 and 2008. The winning team earns the right to compete at the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup hosted by Russia. Venues The following venues will be used to host matches at Euro 2016. National Stadium The National Stadium is located in Leedstown, Capital District in Leeds and has a capacity of 107,321. Central Park Bowl The Central Park Bowl is located in Leedstown, Capital District in Leeds and has a capacity of 73,089. Alum Chine Stadium The Alum Chine Stadium is located in Alum Chine City, Alum Chine in Leeds and has a capacity of 67,525. North Wall Stadium The North Wall Stadium is located in North Wall, Home and has a capacity of 67,394. It was built especially for the tournament. Vista Point Arena The Glendale Arena is located in Glendale and has a capacity of 59,286. It was built especially for the tournament. Leeds Road Stadium The Leeds Road Stadium is located on Leeds Road in Home and has a capacity of 50,186. It was built especially for the tournament. Cocoa Arena The Cocoa Arena is located in Cocoa Beach, Cocoa in Leeds and has a capacity of 42,115. It was built especially for the tournament. City Road City Road is located in Home and has a capacity of 41,965. Cola Hills Stadium The Cola Hills Stadium is located in West Riverbank, Cola Hills in Leeds and has a capacity of 40,412. The stadium was expanded for the tournament. Kilnhurst Road Kilnhurst Road is located in Home and has a capacity of 38,223. The stadium was expanded for the tournament. Marina Square Stadium The Marina Square Stadium is located in Porttown and has a capacity of 35,624. It was built especially for the tournament. Underscore Lane Underscore Lane is located in Home and has a capacity of 33,150. The stadium was expanded for the tournament. Group stage Group A *Newleaf Island 2−1 Romania *Albania 0−1 Switzerland *Romania 1−1 Switzerland *Newleaf Island 2−0 Albania *Romania v Albania *Switzerland v Newleaf Island Group B *Wales 2−1 Slovakia *England 1−1 Russia *Russia 1−2 Slovakia *England v Wales *Russia v Wales *Slovakia v England Group C *Poland 1−0 Northern Ireland *Germany 2−0 Ukraine *Ukraine v Northern Ireland *Germany v Poland *Ukraine v Poland *Northern Ireland v Germany Group D *Turkey 0−1 Croatia *Spain 1−0 Czech Republic *Czech Republic v Croatia *Spain v Turkey *Czech Republic v Turkey *Croatia v Spain Group E *Republic of Ireland 1−1 Sweden *Belgium 0−2 Italy *Italy v Sweden *Belgium v Republic of Ireland *Italy v Republic of Ireland *Sweden v Belgium Group F